


月光精靈

by summerty



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Love Poems, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerty/pseuds/summerty
Summary: 致 姜太顯





	月光精靈

男孩的溫柔  
彷彿二月涼夜裡灑下的寧靜月光  
想和大家聊聊天 你說  
微醺的嗓音中帶點感冒的沙啞

酉時街道上的行人拉緊大衣 尚未適應初冬的冷冽  
工作室裡的檯燈卻閃爍著橙色的溫暖的熾熱的柔和的光  
柔和了你飄渺的思緒和顧慮  
桌前的男孩子輕輕地托腮 歪頭思忖著什麼  
沈思的樣子彷彿雕像 是下凡的天使

你究竟是不是那位粗心的酒神  
不經意踢翻了一桶醇厚的葡萄酒  
而你終究不會知道 果實發酵的芳香  
是如何撥動我的心弦  
又或許你是春神  
是二月初拂大地的春風  
花朵綻放的香氣醞釀 在空氣中  
是你讓春日格外地愉悅甜美和繽紛

天階夜色下的我 又覺你是月神  
可你比阿蒂蜜絲更優雅  
甚至舉手投足 眉眼間散發的氣質都像隻高貴的貓  
出口的語句精闢剖析著你不長的十七歲人生  
男孩活得太通透 棕色的眉頭上又多了幾分皺紋

直播中我總是忍不住別開眼 瞄向你垂過眉宇的金髮  
你的耀眼反襯了我的黯淡 是我迷航人生的明亮燈塔  
又總是注意到校服上繡著的紅色校徽  
那血紅到底是我顫動的心臟  
主動脈里的每一流每一滴鮮紅都是你  
都為了你而活 只為你而活

纖弱的指頭關去了螢幕  
我沒能說出什麼 喉嚨被緊緊扼壓  
腦袋裡充斥的嘈雜是我對你混亂的情感  
於是我扭頭望向照映在窗框上的金銀月色  
或許你會一直在我身旁  
像寧靜月光

（12/12寫的 在校服直播後）  
（2/5post 太顯寶貝要永遠開開心心的呀）


End file.
